


You Are My Sunshine

by chorus_fruit



Series: The Leosabi Saga [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Secret Relationship, Separation Anxiety, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus_fruit/pseuds/chorus_fruit
Summary: Sequel to ‘And They Were Roommates’.For Leo and Wasabi, problem after problem continues to arise—keeping their relationship secret was hard enough as it was, but now there’s monsters roaming the city to deal with, along with a whole host of other things. How’s one man supposed to juggle schoolwork, a relationship, superhero duties, and a whole new project sought out by the government all at once?
Relationships: GoGo Tomago & Wasabi No-Ginger, Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago (background), OC/OC (background), Wasabi No-Ginger/Self Insert OC
Series: The Leosabi Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569133
Kudos: 4





	1. Chrissistant

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 19 & 20 of ‘And They Were Roomates’ are gonna be replaced at some point, but just know I’m retconning everything that happened in those.

"Please don't leave."

A pair of skinny arms desperately latched themselves around Wasabi's waist, clinging to him as though the edge of the bed was a steep cliff with sharp rocks at the bottom. He strained his neck to look behind him, but Leo's face was buried in the fabric of his tee-shirt, perfectly between his shoulder blades. He could see nothing but Leo's knee and a bit of his shoulder.

"I have to go to class," Wasabi said, indifferent.

"Noooooo," Leo whined.

For the past week, they’d been sleeping in the same bed.

They’d both felt a bit clingy after the city was nearly destroyed, and Wasabi was having a hard time discerning whether this whole week had been residual clinginess or whether they were heading down a pathway towards a new normal.

He was really hoping it was the latter.

With Leo’s arm fully healed, he seemed a lot happier. He was more mobile, back to doing art, and had returned to his usual livestreaming schedule. However, with both arms available, that also opened up the opportunity for him to do  _ this _ . 

Cling to Wasabi’s waist and beg him to stay.

_ Every morning this week. _

With an affectionate smile and an eye roll, Wasabi pried Leo’s arms off him and stood up. One of Leo’s hands grasped blindly at his shirt, but he didn’t get a good grip before Wasabi walked out of his reach.

Leo face planted into the sheets and whined like a child. “I hate you.”

“I see,” Wasabi said, smug. “Well, that’s too bad.”

“I  _ hate _ you!”

“Love you too,” Wasabi laughed.

“I get so  _ worried _ when you leave!” Leo exclaimed, rolling over.

“I’ll text you if anything comes up, how about that?”

“Fine, fine! Go to class and leave me here  _ all alone _ ...”

“You are  _ such  _ a drama king.”

Leo texted him ten minutes after he’d left.

**Leo**

> you didnt even say goodbye!!!!!!!!

**You**

> You fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.

**Leo**

> damn u and ur considerate thoughts

**You**

> I’ll throw cold water on you next time, if you want.

**Leo**

> NO

> i will literally move out if you do that

**You**

> Noted.

A few hours later, Wasabi walked to lunch—and a pair of annoying footsteps followed behind him.

He froze in his tracks, and a pair of sneakers squealed loudly on the hallway’s floor as their wearer stopped in his tracks, too.

“Fred,” Wasabi deadpanned. “What…”

Fred shuffled around him, sneakers squeaking the whole way, and crossed his arms, eyebrows raised in a horribly concerning manner. “ _ Someone _ who’s name may or may not rhyme with  _ Shmoney Shlemon  _ has informed me of an  _ alluring assistant  _ with a  _ very nice smile _ named  _ Chris _ .”

Wasabi furrowed his brow and frowned. “Uh-huh. What about him?”

“According to my  _ very _ reliable informant, he was  _ totes _ flirting with you.”

“Fred, I don’t have time for this.”

He pushed past Fred and continued down the hallway.

He  _ knew _ he was being flirted with. Liv Amara’s ‘Chrissistant’ quite obviously had a bias for him out of everyone else in the group.

He’d played along a little bit at the time, but he felt bad about it. Chris was not Leo. Chris was an overly friendly lab assistant and that was all. Had he inadvertently planted the wrong idea in his friend’s heads by playing along as he had?

Fred dashed ahead once again, blocking Wasabi’s path. “So you  _ don’t _ like Chris.”

“I don’t.” Wasabi kept walking.

“Not even a little?” Fred followed.

“Not even a little.”

“Why? Hone...I mean, my  _ informant _ said he’s a really great guy and—“

“He gives me bad vibes, man!” Wasabi exclaimed. “AndalsoI’mkindofdatingsomeonealready.”

“Sorry? Could you repeat that?” Fred asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“I’m dating someone! Someone who is  _ not _ Chris! So if you could drop it—“

“WHOA WHOA WHOA, HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE,” Fred practically yelled, once again blocking Wasabi’s path. “YOU’RE  _ WHAT _ ?”

“I have a life outside of you.”

“SINCE  _ WHEN _ ?”

“What, the dating thing or the life thing?”

“You’re dating someone!” Fred tugged on his beanie excitedly. “Who? Have I met him before? How long? Wh—“

“Drop it, Fred.”

“BUT—“

“I told you to drop it!” Wasabi exclaimed. “It’s really not a big deal, okay?”

“BU—“

“Fred.”

“B—“

“We are  _ done  _ with this conversation!”

He managed to momentarily escape from Fred’s torment as they entered the cafeteria, but he knew it wasn’t over yet.

How much longer could they keep this secret?

He shouldn’t have let anything slip to Fred. He wasn’t going to stay quiet about it, and it was going to get irritating,  _ fast _ . Not to mention the fact that GoGo was already catching on—she was far too observant for everyone else’s good.

And as much as the potential danger loomed over his head, he kind of... _ wanted  _ everyone else to know.

Leo didn’t come to movie nights with Big Hero 6 because a whole movie’s worth of time without any physical contact was, essentially, an impossibility. They had their own movie nights at home, but it would be  _ so much more fun  _ with everyone else.

They hung out at Fred’s place sometimes and snuck kisses when he wasn’t looking, but that could only work with select members of the group—and  _ never  _ when Baymax was around. Who knew what kind of things that robot would decide to point out for no reason.

But there was that threat of danger still there, still ever present. Going public would only make it worse. Leo worried about  _ him  _ leaving every morning—but Wasabi worried, too.

He’d never forgive himself if something happened to Leo.

The broken arm was bad enough.

Wasabi knew how to defend himself in a fight, but Leo didn’t even have that much. He’d get snapped like a twig if anyone attacked him.

He’d probably never get over that fear. Not unless Leo suddenly started martial arts lessons and Hiro made him ultra armor.

But for now, keeping their relationship secret was enough to stop him from going into panic mode every time the two of them were separated.

And secret it stayed.


	2. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more person who knows.

**You**

> anya. i cannot do this anymore. 

> i am at my fucking limit here!!!

**ChiefApple**

> alright whats this about

> you used my real name so its gotta be serious

**You**

> ANYA.

**ChiefApple**

> LEO.

**You**

> its this lemursabi shit. cant handle it anymore goddammit

**ChiefApple**

> that dumb ship ur chat made out of you and ur roommate?

> ur chat is p chill im sure theyd understand if you asked them to stop

**You**

> hhhhhhhhhh

**ChiefApple**

> man its not that hard you could even just like. tweet it or something

**You**

> i mean. i dont really. want them to stop tho but its making things difficult and im not supposed to tell you why

> but chat keeps begging for me to bring wasabi onto the stream like i did those few times when my arm was broken

> and i just.

> HHHHHHHHH

**ChiefApple**

> what does ‘hhhhhhhh’ mean in this context

**You**

> it means that i have a thing i want to tell you but if i tell you wasabi might lock me in the apartment forever.

**ChiefApple**

> what?? youre not making sense man

**You**

> im going to tell you but you cant tell ANYONE.

> im so fucking serious right now.

> dont fucking tell anyone.

**ChiefApple**

> cross my heart and hope to die or whatever

> ur secret will be safe with me

> and whoever gets ahold of your data in an inevitable cloud breach

**You**

> ...great

> okay well

> long story short lemursabi is real

**ChiefApple**

> oh my god they were roommates

> fr tho ur not just doing this cuz of ur chat right?

**You**

> we are not dating for clout dont worry

> started like two weeks before lemursabi was even coined

**ChiefApple**

> just checking.

> can i ask why its a secret?

**You**

> theres. a multitude of reasons

> shipping drama is definitely on the list

**ChiefApple**

> oh so theres a list

**You**

> mmmmmmmm

**ChiefApple**

> welp i hope things go well for you two. i’ll keep it secret dw

> i totally called it btw.

> remember when you were freaking out about him in the group chat? totally. fucking. called it.

**You**

> YEAH WELL…

> youre right about things occasionally.

> but only occasionally.

Wasabi arrived home at a  _ normal  _ time, in his  _ normal  _ clothes, looking positively  _ normal _ .

Leo was both relieved and terribly anxious at the same time.

He stood by the couch, twiddling his thumbs, a sentence he’d rehearsed a thousand times in his head dancing on the tip of his tongue.

“I did something dumb and I think you’re gonna be mad at me,” Leo blurted, before either of them had said so much as hello.

Wasabi raised an eyebrow. “Crashed your computer with Minecraft shader mods dumb or nearly set the kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes dumb?”

“Somewhere in between those.”

“Alright,” Wasabi sighed, putting away his keys, his bag, his jacket, his shoes. “Why do you think I’ll be mad at you? I won’t, by the way.”

Leo turned around, flopping down on the couch with a huff. “Because the thing I did goes directly against something you keep saying.”

“I’ll say it again, I won’t be mad at you,” Wasabi said, walking over and sitting next to Leo on the couch. A beat of silence passed. “Whatever it is, we’ll work something out. But we can’t move forward here if I don’t even know what you did.”

“Hello, by the way. I’m happy you’re home.”

“Me too, but you’re stalling.”

“Sorry.” Leo shifted nervously. “I’m overthinking it. But you keep saying that if we tell anyone, it’ll be so  _ dangerous _ , and crazy knife lady is gonna kidnap me or whatever, and you can’t always be around to protect me, and—“

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Wasabi cut him off. “Enough with what you’re  _ thinking,  _ what did you  _ do?  _ Did you tell someone that we’re dating?”

“Just Anya. ChiefApple. From my livestreaming group. She promised she’d keep it secret though, so she’s the only one. Unless there’s a breach with cloud data or something.”

Wasabi exhaled loudly, looking up at the ceiling. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

Leo felt like he was shrinking.

“You’re mad, aren’t you? I’m sorry I just do dumb things sometimes and—“

“I’m not mad,” Wasabi cut him off again. “I swear. I swear to god I’m not mad. You’re just making me think about stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Like...is it worth it? To keep us secret?”

“I know  _ I’m _ the one who told someone, but I’d really rather not get kidnapped by Momakase any time soon, if that’s still a risk.”

“I mean,” Wasabi began, “she’s in jail right now, but who  _ knows  _ how long that’ll last. And she’s one of the most dangerous people out there who knows our identities. So I’d say it’s still a risk.”

“I think it’s worth it, then,” Leo said, threading their hands together. “It sucks, but like, what else can we do? I don’t have any cool armor or gadgets like you guys, any villain would take me down easy.”

“You’re right, but…” Wasabi paused, a glint of mystery in his eyes. “Now, hear me out, cuz I’m gonna sound crazy, but what if you did?”

“Huh?”

“What if you had armor? I could probably get Hiro to make you some.”

“Wasabi, I don’t really have any experience in combat,” Leo protested.

“Yeah, neither did I. Or Hiro. Or Honey Lemon. Or Fred. Can’t say that much for GoGo, but the rest of us didn’t,” Wasabi continued. “I dunno. It’s just an idea. But if you had armor and weapons like us, I’d feel a lot better about telling people. And about leaving in the morning. You’re not the only one who worries.”

“No offense, but I figured that,” Leo laughed. “I’ll...I’ll think about it. But for now, let’s just keep things how they are.”

“Alright,” Wasabi said, squeezing Leo’s hand. “But definitely think about it though!”

“I will!”

“I think you’d make a pretty cool superhero, no pressure.”

“I get it, I get it!”

“Don’t expect us to become Big Hero Seven, though. We already did that once and it w—“

Leo cut him off, this time. Not with words, but with a quick little kiss. 

“I said I get it, genius.”


	3. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gay shit

**You**

> I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…

> Noodle Burger Boy’s back. We haven’t found him yet, but he caused some chaos at the restaurant last night and the security footage ended up on the news.

**Leo**

> so what youre saying is

> youll be home late.

**You**

> Nothing’s set in stone. But don’t be surprised.

**Leo**

> thanks for the heads up, at least!!

> keep me posted

> love u

“What’s got you so happy?”

Wasabi jumped, startled, and shoved his phone face down on the desk in front of him. GoGo had wheeled her chair up beside his station, likely to steal a tool. She blew a gum bubble as she waited for a response.

“A...meme,” he replied hesitantly.

She popped her gum bubble with her teeth. “Can I see?”

“No!” Wasabi answered quickly. “I mean, uh, it’s a...a Star Trek meme. You wouldn’t get it.”

“Whatever,” GoGo rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have work to do? Why are you looking at memes?”

“Noodle Burger Boy’s got me all stressed out, man!” Wasabi said. “I needed a distraction.”

“Whatever. I’m taking this, by the way.” She grabbed a wrench from his toolset and wheeled away.

_ Noodle Burger Boy isn’t the only one who wants to go home,  _ Wasabi thought, leaning back in his chair.

Another day, another villain. Or, rather, the  _ same _ villain, who was a robot that malfunctioned and needed to be repaired, so he threatened people until he got what he wanted.

Home meant different things to different people. Robots. Whatever.

Wasabi got home late.

Not  _ too  _ late, fortunately. It was early enough that Leo was still livestreaming. Not wanting to enter the room while he was live, Wasabi sat in the kitchen, the stream pulled up on his laptop.

He typed something tentatively into the chat, fully aware he was going to disrupt the stream by doing so.  _ Dude, I thought this was chill stream night? Why are you playing Sonic Adventure 2? I’ve heard you scream while playing that. _

This was quickly followed by dozens of messages saying  _ WASABI IN CHAT!, lemursabi’s here,  _ and other greetings for him, among emotes and actual messages intended for Leo.

“Wasabi!” Leo exclaimed into his mic, over the noises of the game. “Are you home or are you mooching off Fred’s wifi?”

_ I’m home!  _ Wasabi typed.  _ You didn’t answer my question! _

“Oh, uh,” Leo paused, just barely avoiding a cliff near the end of the level. “I’m speeding through the levels and grabbing all the Chao stuff. The Chao Garden is the chill part.”

_ Gotcha,  _ Wasabi typed.

Wasabi quickly found himself overwhelmed by Leo’s chat, as usual. He had no idea how Leo was able to keep up with chat  _ and  _ play video games at the same time. He supposed the chat’s moderators provided some help, but  _ still. _

It was the kind of skill you wouldn’t think of as impressive until you saw it in action.

He let Leo’s voice fade into background noise as he went through his emails and snail mail that had arrived while he was out. Nothing, nothing, nothing...spam, spam, and more spam. If only he could have mods for his email like Leo did for his chat. 

The snail mail was a different story.

There was junk mail, of course, but a large manilla envelope addressed to him and labeled ‘CLASSIFIED’ was not what he had expected to see. 

_ Man, I can't deal with this tonight,  _ he thought. There were a dozen things this could be that came to his mind. He didn't have the energy for any of them.

He placed it at his spot on the kitchen table with the intent to open it in the morning.

“I think I'm gonna cut the stream short,” Leo spoke, seemingly winding down. “One last level, and then I'm gonna head out. I know, I know, I said I was gonna stream until midnight, but I realized I've got some other shit to do, so…”

Wasabi watched as he finished the level and played with the little Chao characters for a few more minutes before ending the stream. 

He shut his laptop and took one last look at the classified envelope before heading out to the living room, leaning against a wall as he waited for Leo. He had to shut down the stream, make sure all his cameras were covered, put away any controllers...some days took longer than others. 

The door to Leo's room opened.

It felt less like his _ room _ and more like his _ office  _ as of late, but that wasn't important. They'd address it when they needed to. 

“Am I the other shit you have to do?” Wasabi said, amused.

“Oh my god, a swear!” Leo exclaimed, rounding the corner and exaggerating a gasp.

“I was repeating you, it doesn't count! Don't add that to the list!”

“Alright, alright, I'll make an exception,” Leo laughed. He trapped Wasabi in a tight hug. “But, yeah, you’re the only thing on my agenda.”

“I have other stuff I should be doing,” Wasabi sighed, holding Leo tightly. “But today's been too much. I need a break.”

“Wanna fill me in?” Leo pulled away, holding Wasabi’s hands in his. “Or do you just wanna hang out and forget about it?”

“Crazy robots. That’s all,” Wasabi said. “Can I...can I kiss you?”

“You sound like you're worried I'm gonna say no. Of  _ course _ you can kiss me, dumbass.”

Wasabi rolled his eyes as he dragged his fingers along Leo’s jawline, coaxing their lips together. He intended to keep it short and sweet, nothing more, but when he pulled away, Leo followed to kiss him again. And again. And again.

And Wasabi kind of didn't want it to end.

His back pressed closer to the wall, Leo’s hands on his shoulders…

He wasn't sure what kind of afterlife he believed in, but there was definitely something heavenly about this, he thought. 

He was kissing the prettiest boy he’d ever had the privilege of knowing, and that pretty boy was kissing him back. 

“I love you,” Wasabi said, pulling away. 

“I love you too,” Leo mumbled.

“Okay,” Wasabi began, “I can watch one episode of something with you, but then I think I need to go to bed.”

“Alright. I can vibe with that.”


End file.
